


[Podfic] Silent Treatment

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silent Treatment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783488) by [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee). 



Length: 22:45  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2br3qjaw16zdava/Silent+Treatment.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/silent-treatment) (mp3)

  
Pre/Post Music - [Words (piano cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pfd5qRiPLbk) \- Skylar Grey


End file.
